Spirit Animals
by Baconkatz
Summary: Everyone has a spirit animal, but few can harness their power. And with a new threat rising, and familiar faces changing, new faces pooping up, no one is safe, just not quite yet.
1. Teaching

Her name was Bubbles, quiet, shy, smart Bubbles. She only hanged out with her friend Slash, rumors were that they dated. Bubbles came in with an unusual crowd, of course Slash and a few new teachers and students. For example Breeze a new student came in with Ares and Crystal. And Pixie the new nurse came in with, Link the engineer teacher.

All at the same time, some called it a coincident others thought more of it, Wu said it just happened. And Bubbles with her rectangle glasses and dirty blonde hair, she always seemed to look into a person's soul, and her turquoise eyes seemed to amplify the effect. And Slash with his black wild hair and scar, always seemed to be able to tell a person that if they hurt Bubbles and he was around, they would pay in blood, matching his blood red eyes.

But Slash wasn't always around, and two students decided to take advantage of that, throwing Bubbles pet lizard, Kieren, in science class. Half the class wasn't even paying attention to the lesson, they were looking at the commotion in the back.

Zane finishing writing the notes on the board about water for the class to copy, turning on his heel he saw that nobody was even remotely taking notes. Everybody was watching the spectacle of a bearded dragon getting thrown from one end of the room th the other, "What's that Bubbles you want your dragon to fly higher?" asked the blonde, Bubbles gave him a murderous look "ok then" he said cheerfully drawing his arm back ready to launch, he froze a deep growling noise vibrated the room.

"What the f-" "That's enough!" Zane bellowed walking to the pair glaring them down with icy blue eyes. "my office after dinner" he growled "i also want you clean the dragon stall" The blonde opened his mouth to object but his ginger friend shushed him as they both scurried out of the room. Bubbles quickly made her way to Kieren, holding the semi-large lizard in her hands a small frown forming as she inspected him, Zane noticed her expression "is he okay?" he asked crouching to reach her height.

Bubbles shook her head "he has bruises from their grip" pointing at the blue splotches on his back and underbelly, "he also has a broken leg" she whispered in a soft voice, standing up she set to making a makeshift splint made out of pencils and string. Scooping up her lizard she returned to her seat, Zane gave her one last smile before answering Breeze's question about evaporation.

the rest of the day was quite boring nothing happened that was particularly notable. the next day however was very notable it was gym day, and it was Cole's day to teach and Cole had no mercy. Bubbles was standing in between Slash and Ares.

Cole was pacing front of the line trying to find a victome for today's lesson, arm strength. Spotting Bubbles he smiled "Bubbles" he said smoothly "would you mind helping me with this demonstration", she nodded but walk forward reluctantly Cole smiled encouragingly as he sat down at the table he set up earlier,

"gather round" he shouted gesturing for the students to get closer. "this week we will be working on arm strength, as you see here we have our lovely volunteer" he locked his purple eyes on hers "now here we're going to arm wrestle, Now Bubbles try as hard as you can ok? good on my mark three, two, one!" he slammed her hand down on the table with minimum effort, Bubbles yelped and drew her hand back.

Slash was glaring at the back of Cole's head as if he was envisioning exploding. She threw him a look that said _don't you dare weed head._ She looked Cole in the eye, feinting innocence perfectly "One more time?" She asked cocking her head to the side, Cole stared into her eyes only breaking out of the trance at her voice "hmm, sure i'll go easy this time, Squirt" Bubbles smiled that was the nickname Cole, Jay, and Kai gave her, smiling back Cole positioned his arm, Bubbles joined his arm, gripping his hand lightly.

"three, two, one!" Cole pushed back with half his power nearly losing his grip when he didn't feel her hand go with his force, Bubbles on the other hand looked as if she would pass out at any second.

Snorting Cole used his full power, and once again nearly losing his grip when she didn't move. Bubbles looked like she strained an important organ, then she sneezed and with a look of determination started pushing against Cole's hand. And she did it, Cole's hand touched the table with no sound and she let go.

The gym broke out in cheers, hosting Bubbles onto their shoulders they flooded into the hallways the defiant roar echoed throughout the whole school. That was the end of the excitement for a few months, until something happened.

It was just a normal History Class, Kai was talking about the history of the Spinjitzu masters, Slash raised his hand "Mr. Kai, Where are the other elements now?" Kai leaned back onto his desk, "we don't exactly know Slash, but we have seen them before." Breeze raised her hand "What about the missing elements, Magic, Tech, Undead, and Air?" She asked her pale eyes twinkling,"We don't know its been assumed that those elements never had children and they didn't pass on their element." Ares raised his hand "is it possible for there to be two of the same element alive at the same time" Kai didn't answer at first

"i've never considered it" He said softly, the bell rung, every student rushed out of the classroom scrambling to grab their bags so they could go home for winter break. All except for Bubbles, Slash, Breeze, And Ares, They wanted to stay for the holidays, which was completely fine.

"She's a particular one" Zane said to Cole as he reached for the baking soda for the cake, "Particular my aft" Cole grumbled crossing his arms, Kai shoved him "you're just still sore after she beat you at your own game" he said ducking just as Cole tryed to hit him. "hey" Zane snapped "no fighting in my kitchen" Cole sighed as he dropped Kai,

"he started it" he mumbled scooting closer to Zane, "did not" Kai yelled from the refrigerator, "Did too" Cole shouted back, Kai opened his mouth "If you two don't end it, then i will" Zane said without turning his head, both ninja stopped and a silent truce was made.

Jay walked into the kitchen "have you guys seen new statue, it's pretty cool it feels like it breathes" Kai looked at Jay "a breathing statue?" Jay nodded excited "yeah, its realy cool it looks like all of the Serpentines skeletons made into one freaky skeleton" Zane opened the oven pulling the turkey out, putting the turkey down on a hot pad, he turned on his heel to face Jay,

"and did this 'Statue' seem to move periodically?" Jay lost some excitement at Zane's stare. "y-y-yes" he replied stumbling over his words. Cole and Kai paled as they caught on to what Zane was implying, "so you think that the serpentine, can comeback as skeletons now?" Cole asked, a loud cry was heard as a skeleton constrici appeared out of nowhere rapped its boney tail around Jay's waist crushing his ribs.

" _ecalap daed eht ot nruter_!" A voice called and the consricti stopped released Jay and exploded into ash with an unearthly cry. Ares ran towards Jay, Bubbles, Slash, and Breeze were hot on his trail "I thought you said none of them were here!" Slash shouted at Ares, "I said i couldn't tell if they got to the door, it's not my fault he dug under it" Ares snapped "Bubbles take him to Pixe, tell her ' _sbir dehsurc_ '" Bubbles nodded and bridle style carried Jay at a breakneck speed down the hallway,

Breeze noticed the three ninja looking at them "we'll explain soon just meet us in the health room" Ares was chanting " _uoy era erew_ " Slash touched Breeze's shoulder "Breeze go get Link and tell him code white, we'll meet you there" Breeze then floated off the ground and took off towards Link's room. Slash ran out the door and started rummaging through some old bushes returning with a large briefcase and sprinting to the nurse's office.

"Come on, we literally don't have all day" Ares called to the ninja walking to the nurse's office, Zane was the first to follow, then Cole then Kai. At the speed they were walking, Pixe's office seemed like it was right around the corner Pixe was mumbling " _sbir dekcarc uoy laeh_ " at Jay who seemed to be drugged,

"Okay what was that" Kai asked Bubble who was working on opening the briefcase, she sighed, just as Link came in tailed by Breeze "Pixe you can stop the illusion now"Pixe glanced up from her work her eyes flashed a deep purple and the twelve year olds that once surrounded them turned into twenty year olds, Bubbles lost her glasses and dirty blonde hair, instead it turned into a light brown, and a thick scar grew across her left cheek growing in size.

Slash had a chin full of stubble and his buzzcut turned into a bush of black hair, a scar grew across his eye, while Breeze looked almost exactly the same except for the height, and her hair became windswept. Ares grew a fine layer of stubble on his chin as if he just shaved, his dark brown hair grew thicker and slicker.

Link's eyes changed to a copper and his hair changed from grey to a dusty gold. Pixe's eyes changed from there strange yellow to white, her hair a shiny red. Bubbles caught Cole as he stumbled backwards

"What just happened?" he shouted scrambling away from Bubbles "Look not a lot of time to explain, just choose a partner and quickly. _slamina eliv uoy yawa yats!_ " Ares shouted and distant shouts of pain echoed in the empty hallways, Cole quickly grabbed Bubbles, Kai grabbed Link, and Zane grabbed Slash, Pixe grabbed Jay.

Bubbles grabbed something out of the briefcase and threw it at Slash, multiple items flew threw the air each getting caught by each of the imposters. Pixe caught a chain, Slash caught a axe, Link a spear, Breeze a pair of fans, Ares a mace, Bubbles pulled out a staff grabbing Cole's hand she took off to the exit being closely trailed by the others, " _ylf ot emit sti nerdlihc ruo won emoc_ " She shouted and dragging Cole with her jumped off the cliff.

 **hi...**

 **, please no hate this is my first Ninjago Fanfic and sorry if anybody is ooc.**

 **Besides that please review and favorite, follow if you feel like it. Bye**


	2. Taught

The wind whistled in their ears, Cole, Kai, and Zane were yelling at there premature death, then a solid object appeared beside all of them. A blue fish-like dragon dove with Bubbles spinning around them before flying straight under catching her and Cole, a green plant-like one caught Slash and Zane, a pink feathered one caught Breeze, a metallic orange one caught Link and Kai, a purple one that was leaving a trail of sparkles caught Pixe and Jay, a black one that had several large bone white scars caught Ares.

After the catches the dragons all did a sort of practiced aerial dance swirling in the air twisting around each other in perfect harmony, and all at the same time they formed a line flying side by side.

"Slash!" Bubbles yelled over the wing beats, "we need to go to Waterfall. Breeze, Ares go get Wu and Nya they'll need to be there for this" Ares, and Breeze nodded and turned off into a dive going the opposite direction, Slash took the lead weaving through the trees with uncanny precision, the rest of the dragons following with little difficulty, except for Pixe's her dragon's wings kept getting snagged on branches.

Soon a roaring filled the air, a huge waterfall was cascading down a rocky mountain face a small river that drastically slowed down in comparison to the waterfall. Landing next to the river they dismounted "Bubbles you're up" Pixe said checking over Jay, Bubbles nodded and dove into the deep river, "dezafnu" Pixe mumbled and Jay seemed to instantly lose the drunken look, he blinked "what just happened" he asked taking a shaking step forward unnoticably leaning on Pixe's Dragon who craned her massive neck around to stare At Jay, who just decided to look up and promptly fell backwards getting caught by the same dragon's tail

"Hey, Disney play nice" Pixe scolded gently prodding Disney's hind leg with her foot, Disney snorted and standing Jay up and dusting him with the tip of her tail. Jay awkwardly patted Disney's head, "Ok, would someone please explain why the school nurse has a dragon, and why we're in the middle of the woods" Zane turned to look at Slash "excellent question, tell us Slash why are we here" Slash shrugged and walked over to the plant dragon,

"i don't know, if you want answers you'll have to ask Bubbles or Ares, they're the leaders" A bubble popped on the surface of the water Bubble's dragon dove in after the bubble swimming out of sight. "you know" Kai said peering into the deep water "Squirt has been underwater for a while, is she okay" Link chuckled "of course she's alright, we've been doing this since she was 15. She'll survive."

a loud roar echoed "ARES I TOLD YOU TO LOOK OUT FOR THE TREE!" Slash groaned mounting his dragon taking off into the woods "WELL I'M SORRY MISS I-CAN-SEE-EVERYTHING-THAT-WILL-TANGLE-CLOUD'S-FEATHERS, IT'S A FEW LEAVES!" Ares roared still out of sight, "WELL NEXT TIME HOW BOUT YOU GO AN-ACK" Breeze's voice was cut off suddenly, Slash returned with two dragons flying behind him, Breeze and Ares tied up in vines on their respective dragons. Wu and Nya were on Slash's dragon, Nya looking more confused then Jay.

Landing the vines slithered off of Breeze and Ares who threw each other glaces that said _It's a tie_ Wu saw Jay and smiled "ah, my students i see you beat us here, say where is Bubbles" Cole stopped dead in his tracks "you know Bubbles?" Wu chuckled "of course i know her i knew her great, great, great, great, great, great, grandmother, who also happens to be Kai's and Nya's" Kai and Nya exchanged a look.

A huge roar and Bubbles who was riding her dragon burst out of the waterfall "sniatruc telpord" she shouted turning her dragon who dove twirling through the now parted waterfall. "took her long enough" Slash grumbled mounting his dragon waiting for Zane to join him "we could just use our elemental dragons" he offered "No" Slash said "we have a barrier that cancels all elemental powers before you pass, you'll be dead before you even got inside" Bubbles barreled through the waterfall again her hair drenched and sticking to her face "it's clear, let's go before they notice" she said sweeping a lock of hair out of her face, Cole instantly sat behind Bubbles, but because her dragon was slippery he was forced to hug her waist.

"Take us up easy Turquoise" She whispered into the dragon's small fin-like ear, Turquoise snorted misting Jay with water taking off she did the same technique of diving through the waterfall twirling, but instead of hitting the mountain face they flew into an open cave vines and moss made a damp carpet the humid air made it hard to breath, Breeze frowned as she flew in waving her hand the air automatically lost all moisture and became dry breathable air, Slash banged the hilt of his axe against the wall several small saplings sprouted out of the ground twisting until it took on the vague shape of a large couch.

Slash, Link, Breeze, Pixe and Ares all collapsed in a dogpile on the couch, several more sapling couches appearing around the perimeter of the den, Bubbles was talking to Turquoise, when she stopped the aquatic dragon turned and dove out of the cave the rest of the dragons following her lead.

Although clearly exhausted Bubbles stood in front of the sapling couches, gesturing for the ninja to sit down. "Now" she said holding her hand above her head the water slowly started to leave her clothes and hair forming a ball of clear liquid which she threw at a cluster of plants in the far corner. "I know you're all very confused, and so is most of my team" Slash looked for a second before returning to his lovely nap "and i must admit, this was a bit sooner than i would have thought. but none the less you should know the whole story, as you should know by now we obviously have dragons. But these dragons only go to elemental masters, as you might have guessed we are elemental masters" Kai raised his hand

"save questions till the end" Bubbles said without looking over "The short midget over there is Breeze our ninja of air, tall dark and gloomy is Ares our undead ninja, bright eyed and bushy haired is Link our ninja of technology, red haired and pale eyed is Pixe our ninja of magic, lumberjack over there is Slash our ninja of nature, and me soul eyed and slick haired is the ninja of water" Nya raised her hand

"we are sixth cousins, my side skipped a few generations" she answered already guessing the question "GAH- EVIL FISH WITH WINGS AND HORNS!" they heard a voice echo from the mouth of the cave Turquoise was carrying a green ninja gently between her teeth, dropping him on Nya's lap "oh, hi Nya have you seen a evil fish?" Lloyd asked innocently "not now Lloyd were listen to my cousin" Lloyd looked up curiously "who's your cuz" he looked around the room

"Me" Bubbles said crossing her arms "as i was saying we are elementals, we don't have true potentials not quite yet. But we have one ability none of you have, our spirit animals" Jay burst out laughing "HAHAHA- wait you were serious?" he asked "yes i was serious, see" she glowed grey and a black wolf was in her place with navy blue highlights in its fur, the wolf glowed gray again and Bubbles appeared.

"That was amazing" Cole spoke up in awe "yes all of you have spirit animals, you just haven't unlocked them not quite yet" Kai pouted "enough of my babbling i have serious news, the serpentine are returning and it's not pretty. Ares took a trip to the underworld seven months ago and it was chaos, to spare you the details they're coming back, and they are bloodthirsty. and Ares can't hold them off forever the only thing that can hurt them are the silver jewels. weird name i know but there are exactly six gems and they are sort of like the golden weapons, only silver with power jewels infused with the silver. It's our last chance, problem is we don't know where they are so when i phoned up Wu he said when the times right to bring you four here. now the only question is will you join us?"

 **yes! I managed to write this part, and I'm so proud of myself. anyway Review please, Thanks, bye!**


	3. Tear Water

Zane consulted Pixel "According to her steady heartbeat she is telling the truth, but i'm still uncertain about her she seems, shifty." said Pixel "i have no records of these silver jewels she speaks of, or spirit animals. She could possibly be a very good liar" Zane stared Bubbles right in her eyes "we will need some time to think this over" Bubbles nodded "i understand, SLASH! get the guest room ready" Slash lazily tapped his axe against the ground a doorway appeared next to the couch, Zane, Cole, Jay, Kai, Lloyd, Nya, and Wu entered the room the vines recovering the entrance.

Bubbles sighed in relief it's been a long seven months, painfully long seven months. Waving her hand around in loose fluid moments gently humming a slow song, water droplets gathered near her hand not touching each other as they swayed to her hand movements. She brought her other hand to mimic the fluid movements, more water droplets gather around her left hand, her hands making hypnotic movements in perfect unison.

Swaying her hips smoothly her whole body seemingly water as droplets glittered around her body creating a glittering barrier shifting with her movements, the droplets glazed over with an icy film as Bubbles movements became sharper more jagged. No longer in a smooth rhythm the droplets started to freeze over, creating small jagged points as they slowly froze. Breathing heavily her movements became elaborate and violent, images flashed in the ice, her body stopped suddenly.

The droplets flew in all directions like small icy daggers embedding themselves in the thick vegetation melting slowly, collapsing on the moss gasping for air running a hand through her hair. Turning into Night took more out of her then she thought, she buried her face into her hands she hated that she was the only one who couldn't turn into her animal with ease, and when she did it hurt, as if it was slowly tearing her flesh off the bone.

A vine snapped dragging herself out of her misery, losing all emotion she layed on her back as if she was casually waiting the whole time. Zane, Cole, Jay, Kai, Lloyd, Nya, and Wu all walked out of the room "Have you decided?" she asked coolly rolling into a sitting position, "We've decided to join you on three conditions" Kai said

"one, tell us how Cole got in here without dying. Two, we want to know what we're getting into, and exactly what the 'Silver Jewels' are. Lastly we want to know everything about you guys, and how you stayed hidden so long" Bubbles smiled standing up she stretched "We'll have to wait till morning me and my team have been up for 76 hours, and were exhausted.

Feel free to wander around our humble abode, gym is on to the right, kitchen left, guest bedroom is right over there, and the weapons are at the end of the hallway" she said offhandedly as she poked Ares in the back of the head, he grumbled and rolled over elbowing Pixie, who fell off snapping awake huffing. "We need to wake them up, Breeze looks like she's going to become a pancake" Pixie nodded "seotatop yzal uoy pu ekaw" all of them woke up at the exact same time, looking extremely disgruntled.

"Come on, get up you're going to squish midget, you guys have rooms. Shoo, Shoo" Bubbles said ushering them down the hallway, But not leaving for a room herself only exchanging a few words with Slash before walking back out to join the ninja. "give me a m-m-m-minute" she said through a yawn walking through a curtain of vines returning with a tray of steaming coffee , silently the ninja took one the tray evaporated into steam. "Ok-k-k-kay, you guys hungry?" She asked smothering a yawn horribly "you are in no condition to be cooking" Zane said stepping forward, Bubbles gently thumped his chest

"nonsense, i'm the one that sorta brought you here against your will, either way i'm waiting for a do-o-o-ove to deliver a message" stretching her coffee mug tipped and the contents poured out froze mid air and splashed into the mug. "well you saved Jay's life, so at least let me help" Cole said crossing his arms, Bubbles yawned "your death wish" she said sipping on her coffee walking to the kitchen Cole following,

A few muffled screams of terror and Bubbles had Cole drapped over her shoulder and as carring a tray of food that had large stacks of pancakes. "He passed out from exhaustion" She said casualy dumping him on the nearest couch the tray floating itself over to the group The pancakes didn't last long, when everyone had their fill Bubbles herded them back to the den. "This waterfall" she said dragging the sleeping Cole over "is what's called Tear Water, a special water created by the tears of dragons.

" Which also can heal any physical injury but at a cost." Pulling a heavily bruised pear off a tree she held it under the water, the bruises healed automatically but pear shrunk. "How do I even…" Jay said trailing off, "just listen ok, Cole right now is the second tallest right? If I put him directly under the flow he will be human again but he will also shrink to about Lloyd's height"

"Well what are waiting for? Dose him in it" Kai said impatiently. Bubbles shook her head "This is Cole's decision not yours." She said shaking Cole waking him up "hmm, what?" he asked scratching his head

"ColeyoucanbehumanagainbutyourgoingtoshrinktoLloydshieghtandhavetolivewiththe namedwarffortherestofyourlifebutthatwaouldtotallybeworthtouchingandswimmingagaindon'tyou think?" Jay asked in one breath

Cole blinked "what?" Kai facepalmed and pushed Jay aside "What thunder mouth was trying to say was that if you let Bubbles hit you with this 'Tear Water' you'll be a human again, but you'll shrink to Lloyd's height" Cole smiled hugely "forget the height if I can be a human again, I won't care how short ill be" Bubbles flicked her wrist and the waterfall froze a stream parted from the current and swirled around Cole like a sparkling ribbon, being the center in the sparkling water he lost his green glow and his complexation started to return.

The water started to boil bubbling evaporating quickly, amidst the steam a short yet completely human Cole remained, "COLE" Jay squeaked bypassing Bubbles scooping Cole into a hug. Cole yawned "did it work?" he asked in a slow lazy voice, Zane looked at Bubbles quickly "is this normal?" he asked concerned, Bubbles snorted "of course, if it wasn't why would i suggest it" Cole gradually raised his hand looking at it in awe,

"it worked" he whispered "It worked!" he said louder he hugged Jay, Kai, Lloyd, Nya, Wu, And Zane laughing cheerfully, caught up in the moment he hugged a potted plant, a snake, and Bubbles, which was awkward as he shrunk a good two feet and his face was near her chest, but blissfully unaware as he skipped around. A soft cluck echoed near the entrance, Bubbles instantly turned and her hands made a dramatic pull as if she was pulling a curtain the waterfall parted like so said curtain as small brown and yellow dove fluttered in.

Bubbles held out her arm for the dove to perch clucking softly the dove pecked at loose strings on her brown coat, "Who is this beautiful dove?" Zane asked stroking its neck with his fingers, cooing the dove nipped at his fingers. "this is Scout, did you complete your mission Scout?" She asked Scout clucked happily fluttering around Bubbles arm, "well come on say hi to our guest" she encouraged.

Scout glided off Bubbles arm and landed on the floor, with a bright yellow glow she turned into a girl with vibrant maroon hair and golden yellow eyes, "'Ellow" she greeted quietly before promptly passing out, a wolf being the only thing to catch her Night winked at Wu before she dragged Crystal to her room.

 **I'm not dead! and for the few people that do read this (its more than I thought for this...) could you please review, it would make me feel special and write more. Well bye! Thanks for reading this far.**


End file.
